


After

by jinx22



Series: What you didn't see of Hubert and Ferdinands Support Conversations [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Falling In Love, Ferdinand cries too much, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Resolved Feelings, hubert experiences emotions, past angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: “I’m here.”The words were quiet, but still felt loud in the dead silence of the cathedral. The only other noises were the echoing of small rocks dropping from broken parts of the ceiling. Hubert’s shoulders sunk slightly in a sigh that could have been relief or exhaustion, Ferdinand couldn't be sure.





	After

"Thank you for meeting me here." Ferdinand says softly, lifting the small coffee percolator and emptying its contents into a little white mug as Hubert sits in front of him.

"I have to admit I was surprised to find your letter," Hubert replies, looking up to meet Ferdinands gaze.

Ferdinand blinked slowly, eyes downcast slightly and staring into the swirl of his peach coloured tea. He had to admit to himself that Huberts feigned ignorance almost hurt. Surely their time together couldn't have been forgotten that quickly? For it was not all that long since the war had ended. He had come today, confident that he was going to admit his true feelings but now-- now he wasn’t so sure.

Ferdinand glanced up from his tea, his golden eyes meeting Hubert’s mint gaze - a gaze that seemed like it had been watching him for a while. Perhaps in curiosity? Or something else, Ferdinand did not know.

His mouth parted in a small o, eyes widening ever so slightly, because Hubert - with his cheeks adorned in a soft pink blush that brought warmth to his face - looked absolutely precious. 

It was a word Ferdinand would have once laughed at himself for using to describe the vampire-esque man. And to think such a look was being directed at him? It was starting to feel like he was trapped in some sort of dream.

Huberts eyes cast downwards eventually, staring into the dark brew. But Ferdinand kept watching - unashamedly caught up in Hubert’s beauty.

His _ beauty _.

Hubert had always been hard around the edges, sharp if you’d like. He had never been beautiful.

Ferdinand forced himself to avert his gaze finally, staring back down into his cup then taking another long sip from it. It was nice to just sit and have tea again, despite the awkwardness that lingered between the two of them.

It had been a long time since they had met to drink tea together - during the long months of plotting and fighting they had become distracted. It had placed a strange wall between them.

Long forgotten were the starved touches in dark corridors and the rough shoves against hard walls, for once the war had begun they were granted a duty to protect her majesty Edelgard no matter the cost. It had been hard for everyone of course, but the burden of being Edelgard’s retainer had worn on Hubert especially, as much as he would never admit it.

Ferdinand had seen the weariness growing in Hubert’s eyes after every battle they fought, how his shoulders sunk and his eyes hollowed when they returned home. He knew that Hubert couldn’t sleep through the night and would spend hours walking around what was left of the monastery, because he showed up to each meeting with dark bags under his eyes.

That, and Ferdinand too spent nights awake, in the cathedral - the quietest place of the monastery - with tear streaked cheeks and pain in his heart for his fallen classmates.

The pair had bumped into each other on the odd night, but gone were the hungry looks they once had for each other, for instead they met with awkward, knowing glances and words left unspoken.

It did not help that the last time they had met had left them at an odd stalemate of feelings, the next move neither one knew how to make. Perhaps that's why Hubert now does not know why Ferdinand invited him here? Perhaps he thought that the times they had spent enjoying each other's company were gone like so many old friends.

Ferdinands eyes flickered up from his tea, but seeing that Hubert too was deep in thought he glanced down again.

The last time they had met, alone, had been the night after the battle on the bridge, a battle Ferdinand remembers well for he had almost lost his life. Hubert had been angry, _ oh so angry, _ when he followed Ferdinand into the empty - half broken down church that night.

He hadn’t yelled. He hadn’t raised his hand. He just threaded a hand through Ferdinand’s hair almost desperately and kissed him under the moonlight where the roof had fallen through, under the crumblings of a church both physically and metaphorically. Their lips which had met in hunger transformed slowly into something sweet, the kiss once angry now kind, mouths aligned so perfectly to each other as they opened, their noses brushing as they swallowed each other's breaths.

When Hubert pulled away he only shifted to lean his face into Ferdinand’s neck, one hand still bunched up in Ferdinand’s hair, his other hand dropped at his side where their fingers were just slightly touching.

Ferdinand just stood there and he knew he would have continued to stand there for as long as Hubert needed. He had never seen the man display such an obvious amount of emotion before. Ferdinand doubted anyone except himself and possibly Lady Edelgard had ever seen it before. And perhaps that was why he had lent his forehead against Hubert's shoulder too, voice soft as he spoke.

“I’m here.”

The words were quiet, but still felt loud in the dead silence of the cathedral. The only other noises were the echoing of small rocks dropping from broken parts of the ceiling. Hubert’s shoulders sunk slightly in a sigh that could have been relief or exhaustion, Ferdinand couldn't be sure.

Still they continued to stand there together, enjoying each other's silence, their comfort, the mere intimacy of another that neither had experienced before.

Ferdinand could feel that same intimacy now - many moons later. He could feel that intimacy each time he rode onto the battlefield, each time he was forced to drive his lance into the heart of an innocent. It was that intimacy, that night, that kept him sane.

He wondered if Hubert felt the same. Hubert who he knew struggled so much with emotions, who he had never seen shed a tear before, who had - on that night, rested his palm on Ferdinand’s cheek as if he were something dear to him. Rested his hand there and held Ferdinand’s face like he was afraid to lose him, like he was _ so _ afraid that if he closed his eyes Ferdinand would disappear.

Ferdinand had met Hubert back with a look that he hoped to be strong, a look he hoped would promise Hubert that he would never leave. For he was not just on the Empire’s side now because of his father, but he was there to win the war with Edelgard. With Hubert. _ For Hubert _.

It was undeniable that they had both felt the shift in their relationship that night. The kiss Hubert and himself had shared, was one so passionate; and the comfort they sought from each other was so unlike anything else either had experienced with someone in the past

When he comes to - blinking away his memories, Hubert is looking at him like it's finally struck why they're sitting there together in one of the gardens of Edelgards palace. The birds chirp above them, the roses bloom around them and each tree is bright and green with the coming of spring.

"I just wish to talk." Ferdinand admits finally, and it's not a lie.

Hubert nods slightly, "Well, thank you for the coffee." 

Ferdinand dips his head, feeling so stiff in comparison to the selves they had once let each other see. He wished they had lived a life where they could enjoy each other's company without the fear of dying. Everything that they had been on that night, they could have been forever.

But they both had their duties, and even now - even though the war was won, they knew a relationship between themselves would lead to such drama. It could only end in hurt.

Was that why Hubert was so scared?

Was that why _ he _ was so scared?

Was it better to have loved and lost or have never loved at all?

Their eyes connect again and Hubert's swirl so deep behind their first glance, loss and pain yet filled with hope and want - Ferdinand can see everything for he too feels the same.

Was duty really that important that they must ignore these feelings? Wasn't this what they fought for? The right to love who you want no matter the crest, your status or gender.

Ferdinand takes a shaky breath, finally speaking again, voice thick and choked with emotion. "I am a liar. I do not just wish to talk. I came here today to tell you that I.. wish to spend the remainder of my life with you, Hubert Von Vestra."

"Ferdinand." Huberts voice is stern and it makes tears prickle at Ferdinand's eyes, for he feels like he is being admonished.

He blinks and the tears run down his cheeks, "I shall not hide it anymore. You are who I want."

"Ferdi-"

"We have shared so much of ourselves to each other and during those times I found myself falling for you - from the moment you bought me tea my mind has bee-"

And oh dear, he's starting to feel a bit dizzy. Ferdinand grips onto his tea cup, starting to feel ever so sick. He can't even bear to look up at Hubert, incase he finds something in his eyes that tell him he read the situation all wrong - still he continues.

"Ferdinand." Hubert cuts him off this time, voice stern enough to stop his words and make him look up, finally, teary eyes widening as he takes in the sight before him.

Hubert sits with his hands upon the table, bearing a small black box in his open palm. Hubert’s voice seems to be caught in his throat too, and he lets out a small breath when their eyes finally meet. "Please know I am not too good at this- To think I had rehearsed it too-" He clears his throat, "ah- I will just get to the point. I love you, for all that you are, and I wish to marry you too, if you will have me." 

Ferdinand can hardly believe it, and more tears spill from his eyes. He had never heard such intimate words from Hubert before, not for all the years he had known him - and because of this some part of him thinks it a cruel joke.

Ferdinand rubs his eyes on his sleeve, unable to help the small sob from breaking through his lips as he reaches out to take the little box, resting his hands in Hubert's as he opens it to display the two matching rings. Simple silver bands, each with a small red jewel encrusted into the top of them. They were perfect.

He sobs again, tears splattering on the table under him and he wonders how Hubert can love a mess such as himself.

"They are beautiful-" he finally manages to get out through his soft hiccups, getting up from his chair despite his legs, shaky underneath him, and head feeling so very light. He takes a step, half falling towards Hubert who leans away from his seat to keep Ferdinand up, hands shifting to Ferdinand’s thin waist. Ferdinand sniffles again, looking down at Hubert from his place standing beside him, reaching out with his palms - damp from tears, to cup Hubert’s face and to tilt his head up, simply to stare into Hubert’s eyes.

Ferdinand is ready to lean in again, press kisses wherever he can over this man’s entire body when one of Hubert’s hands starts to trail away from Ferdinand’s waist - moving to gently touch at his elbow before sliding up Ferdinand’s wrist to hand - touches feather like - as he eases Ferdinand’s hand away from Hubert’s cheek.

His hand is cool in comparison to Ferdinand’s who’s are hot, bony in comparison to soft, long in comparison to short. His hands were soft at the palms yet rough at the tips of his fingers which was usual for a magic user. Ferdinand wondered how he had never realised before, and was suddenly very desperate to massage into his palms to help ease the stress from his magic wielding - he had read about how it could damage the nerves in one’s hands-

"may I do the honours?" Hubert’s voice cuts through his daydream, and he reaches to take one of the rings from the little black box with his spare hand. Ferdinand just nods, all other thoughts disappearing out the window as he was back to wanting nothing more than to throw his arms around Hubert's neck and pull him into a long kiss. Hubert very carefully holds out Ferdinand’s hand, slipping the ring half way down his finger before pausing and looking up; “Will you take me to be your husband, Ferdinand von Ae-”

“von Vestra.” Ferdinand interrupts, and he struggles quite hard not to burst into tears again, “I am Ferdinand von Vestra.”

Hubert smiles,_ actually smiles_, and slips the ring completely onto Ferdinand’s finger, making his heart flutter in his chest, feeling like the biggest mess as Hubert raises his hand so delicately to his mouth and presses the lightest of kisses to his knuckles. 

“Thank you for this honour, von Vestra.” It’s such a simple gesture but it’s perfect, and completely everything Ferdinand could have asked for.

Being very much moved by Huberts display, Ferdinand doesn’t waste any time in taking Hubert’s ring - struggling ever so slightly to pick it up as his hands shake - and slipping it onto Huberts wedding finger - admiring the shiny silver against Hubert’s pale skin.

Ferdinand is sure he’s meant to say something, but no words come to mind - everything feels so overwhelming from the love in his heart as he looks at the love of his life. He meets Hubert’s light coloured eyes again, eyes that were soft and kind as they looked upon him.

_ Soft and kind. _

If someone had told him that one day, Hubert would look at him like he was the only thing that mattered, he would have asked back if they had been poisoned or cursed.

He couldn’t wait any longer, so he took the small step forwards - and the hand still around his own gripped tighter as Ferdinand lent down to close the gap between them both and kiss him.

It was slow, the press drawn out long enough that Ferdinand could feel Hubert’s breath on his lips and the bitter taste of coffee on his tongue. It was like no kiss they had shared before, gone was the hunger for they knew now, they had the rest of their lives to spend together.

_ The rest of their lives. _

Ferdinand lent backwards so only their noses were brushing, jumping a bit as he felt the affectionate touch of one of Hubert’s hands snake around his waist to draw him in closer. He smiled, giddy, into the kiss, and he could hear the quiet rumble of a laugh from Hubert’s chest as they both lent forwards again to continue kissing.

It was languid, but still Ferdinand could feel arousal swirling in his belly, especially as his white shirt was untucked by long fingers at his back and Hubert’s hand was splaying across his warm skin. It had been too long since he had been touched, and even something as tame as that sent liquid lightning through his veins, making him whimper into Huberts mouth. It was a sound that Hubert eagerly lapped up, teeth catching on Ferdinand’s bottom lip.

The kiss slowly became more desperate, _ hot and breathy _ , both of them craving the heat and closeness from one another. Ferdinand’s knees felt weaker the longer they continued and with so much strength he forced himself to pull away, trying to ignore the encouraging press of nails that dug into the soft, untouched skin of his back -

Ferdinand’s lips parted in a soft gasp as the nails pressed deeper, surely leaving marks - “hah - we are in a garden, Hubert” He managed to get out, and Hubert stood quickly what Ferdinand could tell was a plan in mind - the sheer height of him, towering over Ferdinand - causing Ferdinand’s knees to feel even weaker as the blood rushed to other regions. 

He swallowed, stepping forwards as he was guided by Hubert’s hand, now resting between his shoulder blades, and looking up.

“Should I not be allowed to kiss my husband where I please?” Hubert asks smoothly, and Ferdinand’s bottom jaw drops open at the casualness of the term _ husband, _ something he had never expected Hubert to say, especially while simultaneously referring to him as the _ husband _ in question. They hadn’t even had a ceremony yet!

“I feel... as if I’m about to faint.” He admits, and Hubert’s lips quiver in a small smile. Ferdinand pales, reaching his hands out, grasping onto Hubert’s biceps (coincidentally, of course, they were just _there_).

“I am not jesting,” He adds, and not a second too late for his legs give out from under him - a protest on his lips as Hubert simply leans down to sweep Ferdinand up into his arms like it was so easy, like it had been his plan all along - _ oh how dare he. _

Ferdinand’s face, already pink - darkened more in blush and quickly he raised his hands to his face to cover it, “You are becoming cocky, Hubert.” He managed to mumble through his hands, tucking his face into Hubert’s chest as Hubert laughed again, a deep rumbly sound - walking them both back to one of their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more surprise coming in this lil series that will be.. the softest smut ever, I can't wait. Please leave kudos and comments below or check out my twitter - my inbox is always open :3c @jinxed_it
> 
> Thank you to @witchycryptid for helping me beta this fic!!


End file.
